1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a multi-projection system, and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known display system that performs multiple display operation in which a single image inputted from an external apparatus is divided into a plurality of images and a plurality of display apparatus (projectors) display the plurality of divided images as a single image (multi-projection system). In a display system of this type, a master display apparatus acquires a maximum display pixel count from each of a plurality of slave display apparatus, calculates a maximum display pixel count of a displayable image in the multiple display operation based on the acquired maximum display pixel counts, stores the calculated maximum display pixel count, and transmits it to the external apparatus (PC) (JP-A-2012-83572, for example).
In the thus configured multi-projection system (display system), divided images projected from the plurality of projectors are combined with one another and the resultant single image is displayed. In the aspect in which a plurality of projectors are arranged in the form of a row and/or a column for image projection, however, each of the projectors cannot recognize the relative layout relationship between the projector and the other projectors. Each of the projectors cannot therefore determine which portion (range) of an input image (entire image) the projector is responsible for in image projection operation in some cases.